


picture this; we were both butt naked bangin' on the bathroom floor

by imsodonewithlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Louis, Whatever just read it, but god knows that's not fiction, fluff at the end, harry rides louis on a toilet, the other boys walk in on harryandlouis doin stuff, uhhh lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodonewithlarrystylinson/pseuds/imsodonewithlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at him you wouldn't guess that he was kinky. You wouldn't think he's the kind to beg for a cock until he got it, or the kind to like being tied up and spanked, you wouldn't think he had any kind of dirty mouth at all. Hell, he doesn't even swear in a public setting.</p><p>But alone with Louis in the bedroom? He made up for his lack of swearing throughout the day whenever Louis had his mouth on him. He would use the word fuck as if it were an everyday occurrence, letting out strings of cuss words like song lyrics, loud and proud. He has no shame in front of the older boy, and Louis is absolutely and completely in love.</p><p>Or, the one where an innocent shower ends with three open mouths and two very exposed boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture this; we were both butt naked bangin' on the bathroom floor

It wasn't that the two boys didn't want the others to know, because they did. They really did. It would make everything much easier and they'd be able to be much more open. But they weren't ready yet, not knowing how they'd react or what they'd say. Harry and Louis had been a couple for around 10 months now and they still hadn't told the boys. They said that they would tell them on their next anniversary before their 10 month so they could explain when it started more easily, but since that came and went they've decided to tell them next time around (Of course it wasn't intentional, they were just, you know. Busy.)

The first time Harry and Louis had sex, it was slow and caring and full of passion. Louis, being the older boy and therefore more experienced, decided that he would take care of Harry and make sure he was comfortable. At first it was unpleasant and painful of course, but with time, it got better and easier. That night, he came with Louis kissing his neck and stars in his eyes. Over the course of 10 months came 10 months of experimentation and exploration. They got to know each other's bodies like a second home, knowing what sound meant what and where they liked to be touched. They knew what the other liked and how they liked it, always in sync with each other. Gentle slow sex became a thing of the past. Sure, they still liked it slow every once in a while, of course they did. But now they were like animals, rough, fast, and hungry for it. They marked each other all over and tried out new things if they came across any they liked. So when they decided to try shower sex, it wasn't much of a shock.

It had been a long day, both of them having exams the past week and they were stressed to the core. So when they walked inside together and Harry looked over at Louis with big sleepy eyes asking, "shower?" he couldn't say no. He pulled Harry by the hand upstairs and into the bathroom, turning on the water before turning back around to face his boy. There he was, in only his old worn white t-shirt, peeking up at him through his messy hair.

"Having trouble?" Louis laughed fondly, booping Harry on the nose.

"No, 'm just sleepy. Want you to do it." He reached up to rub at his eyes like he always did when he was tired, causing Louis to frown.

"Hey, none of that, it makes your eyes itchy. C'mon sweetheart, we've only got an hour til the boys come over. Let's get you in the shower, I'll wash your hair for you if you want."

*****

"Why's your hair so tangly, H? Get something sticky in it during lunch?" Harry shook his head and Louis just knew he was frowning. "If he feels my traces in your haaaair, sorry love, you said to put it there." Harry turned around, crowding Louis against the shower wall.

"I did not tell you to come in my hair, you pig. I said my face, you just have terrible aim. Would you stop picking on me and just wash my hair please?" Louis laughed and leaned in to kiss his nose.

"Sorry baby, I love you and your long sticky hair." Harry was almost out of his favorite shampoo, so he had to squeeze the bottle pretty hard to get it out. The bottle made an obnoxious sound, making Harry giggle like a kindergartener as Louis rolled his eyes. He _loves_ him.

"Harold, you are so incredibly immature, I can't believe I'm dating a child" He tugged at Harry's hair, trying to get the knots out of the underneath layer. It was quite long now and tangled more easily; that was the only downside to it. He and Harry had been dating for a long time now, so they usually talked about how their days went or how classes were while they took their nightly shower and washed each other's hair. Louis would often hum the tune of songs and Harry would sing along back to him, usually ending in them having their own personal concert. But now he'd gotten suddenly quiet and more pliant than usual and it was beginning to worry Louis. "Y'alright kitten? Haven't heard much out of that pretty little mouth of yours since we got in."

"Lou..." His voice was deeper and raspier than usual, making Louis wonder.

Oh, right. The hair pulling thing. Louis always forgot about the hair pulling thing.

He didn't realize it at first when they began dating because he always played with Harry's hair when they were cuddling and watching TV on the couch. But as Harry's hair got longer, it got more fun for Louis to play with. They'd been laying on the couch one night, cuddled close watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Louis' hands were tangled up in Harry's hair as usual. He gave an unexpected tug at it and Harry let out a grunt from deep in his throat.

"Haz?" Louis' hand froze in his hair, worried that he'd hurt him.

"Do that again." Harry's voice came out low and quiet, needier than usual.

"Do what?"

"Pull my hair, please, do it again." He breathed slowly into Louis' collarbone. So he did, and Harry actually whimpered.  _Whimpered._

"Are you okay baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Louis was so confused, his mind still buzzing with the fact that Harry had asked him to do it again.

"No Louis, fuck. It feels so good, please. Just. Please." He felt Harry rut against his thigh, achingly hard in his sweatpants.

Oh. Well that's new.

So he kept tugging at his hair and kneading his arse with the other, telling him what a pretty boy he was until Harry came, hips stuttering against Louis' groin like a needy 16 year old. He of course later paid his thanks to him with a killer blow job that had Louis seeing stars behind his eyes. Louis _loves_ him.

But he'd forgotten about it until now, suddenly not very tired anymore and suddenly  _very_  aware of how Harry's cock was hanging heavily between his legs. "Oh yeah. I forgot about your little hair pulling fetish. You're such a kinky little baby, aren't you? We're not even halfway through the shower yet and you're begging."

"Only for you, only yours. Please Louis, touch me." Louis finished rinsing Harry's hair and flipped him around to face him, pushing him against the shower wall.

"What do you want sweetheart? Want me to open you up real slow until you're begging to come? Want me to eat you out until you cry?" Harry gasped against Louis' neck, moaning out a small, "please" as he did. Louis turned Harry around and spread his legs a bit so he could have better access. Harry had never been eaten out before he met Louis but he was more than willing to try when he first brought it up. And Louis loved doing it because he loved the pretty sounds that always came tumbling out of Harry's mouth. Louis _loves_ him.

"Louis, please." Harry begged, pushing his arse out toward Louis' face. He reached out and grabbed his thigh, stopping him from moving any further before he gave him a quick spank on his left arsecheek.

"Don't be greedy, Harry. If you're not patient, I'm going to leave you here alone, untouched." Harry whimpered, letting his head drop between his arms against the wall. Louis leaned in and slowly licked down Harry's crack from his hole to his perineum. The younger boy made a desperate sound above him and pushed back against Louis' face again. He smiled and pressed Harry back into the wall, circling the rim of his hole before slipping his tongue inside.

Louis honestly loves doing this, loves hearing the noises he can get out of Harry just from using his mouth. Louis had been with plenty of other guys before, more than he could count on one hand. But none of them were ever as responsive as Harry. Harry completely let himself go, giving all control to Louis, moaning loudly and whimpering mercilessly.

Looking at him you wouldn't guess that he was kinky. You wouldn't think he's the kind to beg for a cock until he got it, or the kind to like being tied up and spanked, you wouldn't think he had any kind of dirty mouth at all. Hell, he doesn't even swear in a public setting. But alone with Louis in the bedroom? He made up for his lack of swearing throughout the day whenever Louis had his mouth on him. He would use the word fuck as if it were an everyday occurrence, letting out strings of cuss words like song lyrics, loud and proud. He has no shame in front of the older boy, and Louis is absolutely and _completely_ in love.

Louis kneaded his hands into Harry's arse, squeezing the soft pale skin. He flicked his tongue against Harry's rim, pink and wet with spit. "Such a pretty hole, darling. So lovely and good for me." He complimented, pressing a kiss to his opening before reaching over to the shelves to get the lube. (Leave it to Harry to make sure even their shower lube stays organized.)

"Louis, fuck. Please." Harry pleaded, leaning his arse back farther. Louis just rolled his eyes, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and spreading it around to warm it up. The warm spray of the water on Harry's back made him look like a creature sent from God, mythical and stunning right before Louis' eyes. He leaned in and sucked on the skin right where Harry's thighs met his arse, spreading his cheeks and rubbing his middle finger around his rim. He slowly pressed his finger in, feeling how tight Harry was around him. The boy above him let out a loud moan, throwing his head back.

"Oh fuck, Louis. Fuck, another please." Louis fucked his finger into him faster, prodding at his walls. Harry was always so tight around him, no matter how many times Louis fucked him. He pushed his pointer finger in alongside the other, groaning at the way Harry's thighs spread open a bit wider and his cock gave an interested twitch.

"Fuck, oh shit, fuck Louis. Please." Louis leaned in to suck on his rim while scissoring his fingers into Harry. He reached down to tug on his own cock, hard and fat between his legs. "Fuck please, just fuck me. Please." He pushed his ass back onto Louis' fingers, fucking himself on them.

"Yeah? Want me to fuck you against the shower wall so hard you can't sit for days? Want me to pull your hair until you cry like the slut you are?" Harry nodded furiously, wet strands of hair flinging around. He went to turn around but Louis stood up and flipped him back again, knees cracking and red from kneeling on the shower floor for so long. He squeezed more lube out of the bottle into his hands to warm it up before slicking up his cock. He pushed Harry's back, forcing him to stand up straighter. He leaned his head back over his shoulder and watched as Louis rubbed his cock between Harry's cheeks.

"God, please fuck me, please, please just fuck me already." Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder and pushed his tip against Harry's hole, watching as he slowly pressed inside. Harry let out a loud slow moan, his hands curling into fists against the shower wall.

"So tight, baby. So good and tight for me." Louis growled, reaching a hand up to tug at Harry's hair. He was so tight and hot around him, he could barely breathe. Harry was panting above him, loud gasps coming in between breaths. Neither of them were tired or stressed anymore, the hot tension in the room the only thing on their minds. He pounded into him relentlessly, pulling his hair even tighter so Harry's head was pulled back to the side. "Like when I fuck you like that? Like when I pull your hair like a slut?" He grasped Harry's throat and squeezed gently. They were always extra careful when they experimented with breathplay, even though they knew that was common sense. He wasn't into it much, but Harry absolutely loved it, loved being out of breath and panting, totally gagging for it.

"Oh fuck, yes. I'm your slut, daddy, just for you. Always wanna be good for you." Louis moaned, gripping the boy's hips tighter. Hearing Harry call him daddy always made heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He fucked into him harder, squeezing his throat and kissing his spine.

"My pretty boy. You look so good like this, baby. Take daddy's cock so well." Harry whined, fucking himself back onto the older boy, nudging his prostate and whimpering. Louis didn't want him close to coming yet, so he pulled out, tapping Harry's thigh, signaling him to turn around.

"Gonna suck me off like my good boy?" Harry nodded and dropped to his knees, the cold spray of water wetting his hair down to his forehead again. He shook his head ridiculously, using his hands to push his hair up and over his head so it would stay. Louis leaned over him to turn up the hot water so his boy wouldn't freeze, grabbing the back on his head with his open hand. He grabbed the base of his cock and tapped it against Harry's lips, his mouth opening and tongue darting out to get a taste. Louis clicked his tongue in disapproval, yanking him off by his hair, pulling his cock away as well.

"I told you that greedy boys get nothing, didn't I?" Harry looked down at the shower floor and nodded, staring at the water swirling down the drain as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Answer me." Louis demanded, grabbing Harry's jaw to catch his gaze.

"Yes daddy."

"Yes what, Harry?"

"Yes you told me that if I was greedy I would get nothing."

"And you didn't listen, did you?" Harry shook his head again, Louis gripping his jaw harder. "Answer me out loud, Harry. Did you or did you not listen to me?"

"No, I didn't listen. I'm sorry." Harry's hands lifted off the floor and he moved them behind his back, shaking his long hair out of his eyes again. His cock was laying painfully hard against his stomach.

"I want you to be quiet, do you understand? No moaning or begging." Harry nodded obediently. "I'm going to fuck your face and you will not move an inch and you will not touch yourself, do you understand?" Harry nodded again and licked his lips, eyes dark with lust and never leaving Louis'. He pulled a hand around his cock, pushing the tip of it against Harry's lips. "Open." Louis stated, letting go of Harry's jaw and putting his hands back on his head.

Harry did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and staying silent as Louis pressed his dick inside. Harry's mouth was sinful. His lips were pink and plump, virtually made for sucking cock. His tongue was just as bad, always trying to get a taste of Louis before allowed. And he had virtually no gag reflex. So there was that.

He thrusted his hips forward, shoving his cock down Harry's throat and moaning when he swallowed around around him. He pushed Harry's head forward in time with his thrusts, watching as his eyes started to water. He pulled out and a string of spit clung to Harry's lips, blissed out look on his face.

"I'm gonna fuck you again, okay princess?" Louis wiped a tear from Harry's cheek and he turned the water off, now running sharp and cold.

"Can I ride you?" Harry blurted out, hands coming up to cover his mouth right after, remembering that Louis had told him not to speak.

"Fuck, Harry you can't just..yeah. Yeah, baby you can." He pulled him up to his mouth to kiss him, mostly teeth and spit than anything else. He took the younger boy's hand and pulled him out of the shower, laying a dry towel down on the toilet lid and sitting down. Harry stood in front of him submissively, looking at the ground, feet turned inward (and no, Louis didn't find that hopelessly endearing at all). He held the bottle of lube in one hand and the other behind him, cock hanging scandalously heavy between his legs.

"Well? Come up here, pet." Louis smirked, stroking himself slowly. Harry stalked over to him, climbing to sit on his upper thighs. He leaned in and kissed him properly for the first time since they'd gotten in the shower, deep and full of tongue.

"Hi." Harry smiled, leaning his forehead against Louis'.

"Hi darling. Come on, gonna sit on my cock like my good baby boy?" Harry nodded, smiling a bit too widely for someone about to ride a dick. He shuffled forward and hovered over Louis' cock, hurriedly uncapping the lube and squeezing a large amount into his palm, tossing the bottle away afterward. He reached behind him and gripped Louis' cock, slathering it with lube before lowering himself down onto it. His mouth dropped open into a perfect O as he sank down further, finally sitting down completely.

"Oh fuck." Louis groaned, gripping Harry's hips and lifting him up before slamming back down. Harry was moaning quietly, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the steamy bathroom. Harry would let out loud whimpers or squeals if Louis got deep enough and hit right against his prostate.  He clutched Louis' shoulders and slammed himself back down onto his cock, thighs trembling from fucking himself up and down repeatedly. Louis' hands moved from his slender hips to his tight arse, spanking him loudly.

"Oh god, oh fuck, more." Harry moaned, head falling forward against the older boy's neck. Louis alternated between spanking him and massaging where he had smacked him, skin an angry bright red. "Fuck, oh god. Spank me, daddy. Fuck, don't stop." He could tell Harry was close by the way he was just rambling different combinations of cuss words together. Louis rushed to pick the younger boy up and bring him to the bathroom counter, pressing their lips together and holding him under his arse as he swept all their stuff out of the way. (There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would throw a fit about that later, but that wasn't the main concern right now.) He laid him down gently, Harry leaning on his elbows and staring hungrily at Louis as he pressed his cock back inside of him.

"Fuck me, daddy." Louis made himself a mental note to buy some duct tape so next time he could shut Harry's dirty mouth up. He reached a hand up and stuck his fingers in his mouth instead, Harry willingly sucking on them, making obscene noises as Louis fucked into him roughly. He drew his hand out of Harry's mouth and brought it down to his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god, Fuck, Louis right there. Fuck, right there, don't stop." He felt Harry clenching around him, falling back onto his forearms. The younger boy moaned, reaching a hand to where Louis' was on his hip to lace their fingers together. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Don't stop, fuck. I'm gonna-"

Just as Harry clenched around him, thick ropes of white come pulsing out of his cock and onto his chest, the door burst open. Damn them for never figuring out how to put a lock on it.

"Lads, we got a pizza on the way over, hope you're hun-" Niall's sentence trailed off, Liam and Zayn by his side in the doorway. Louis' hips jolted to a stop, his and Harry's heads snapping up to meet their eyes. Harry tried to say something but all that came out was a small squeak and his cheeks tinging an even darker shade of pink. Liam and Niall's jaws just hung open, eyes nearly popping out of their heads. Zayn was the only one to speak, quickly grabbing the doorknob to pull it closed.

"We'll be in the living room, uh..take your time!!" They heard Niall grumbling and Liam scolding him for even bursting into the bathroom in the first place, voices growing further and further away. Harry looked up at Louis, fear deep in his eyes. Louis gulped and pulled out, jerking himself off as he pulled Harry down off the counter and onto his knees.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." He moaned, rubbing his fist down his wet cock.

He knew that what had just happened was 50 Shades of Fucked Up and they would definitely be talking about it shortly, but he couldn't exactly do that with a raging boner. So he stroked himself quickly, coming all over Harry's face, most of it landing in his open mouth or on his eyebrows. He swallowed like always but he stayed kneeling, eyes wide and panicked, staring straight ahead. He looked far off and distant, but not the beautiful submissive kind, the I'm-thinking-about-how-fucked-we-are staring out into space that made his skin crawl.

"Hey, c'mere baby." Louis said gently, reaching a hand down to bring Harry back up to his level. He saw tears welling in his bright green eyes and that's when Louis began to panic. "Hey, no no no. Harry, look at me please. Please don't cry." He rushed, trying to pull Harry's attention in any way he possibly could. He leaned in and kissed both of his (now closed) eyes, the tip of his nose, and his lips, brushing away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Louis, do you realize what the fuck just happened? They literally walked in as I fucking came all over myself with your cock up my arse! Oh my god, Louis. They're going to hate us, they're going to-" His breathing was becoming erratic and Louis could tell that if he didn't calm him down soon, he'd need to get his inhaler. 

It had happened a few times before, when Harry had gotten himself so worked up to the point where he couldn't breathe. It wasn't like it happened often, but the few times it had, Louis had to rush and get his little red inhaler from the bedside drawer or medicine cabinet and hold it to his beautiful baby's mouth while he tried to get him to breathe. He hated when Harry cried and he hated that he could get himself so worked up to the point of hyperventilating. And he hates it the way it makes his own chest ache every time too.

"Harry, listen to me. They're not going to hate us, okay? If none of them have ever came all over themselves, they probably aren't having good enough sex anyway. These are our best friends, H. We can talk this through, I promise. Okay?" Louis insisted, carding his fingers through Harry's still dripping wet hair, listening to the younger boy gasp and try to calm down.

"Fine. But can we clean up first please? I've got my own come all over my butterfly and yours is in my eyebrows. That's twice in one week that your aim has been absolute shit." Harry smiled quietly, gasping for air between words. He turned to grab a towel from the rack and wet it in the sink, rubbing it down his stomach. Louis laughed loudly and pinched his arse as he bent over to rub down his groin, squeaking when he did. 

"Maybe I should just stop fucking you then if it's such a problem." He deadpanned, causing Harry's arm to freeze.

"You wouldn't dare." He replied over his shoulder, a knowing smile in his voice. Louis crowded behind him and kissed the back of his neck where his hair was sticking.

"No, you're right, I wouldn't. Just figured I'd say it for dramatic effect." Harry smiled in the mirror, wiping off his face and the rest of his chest, both of them attempting to find their clothes amongst the mess they made.

"Ready?" Louis asked hesitantly, squeezing Harry's knuckles tightly. The younger boy nodded, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis started to leave the bathroom, Harry following not far behind. They went down the stairs slowly and the taller boy began trying to make himself smaller and smaller behind Louis. When they reached the living room, Louis peeked his head in, seeing if the boys were still there and sure enough, they were. They were sitting on the couch, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hi guys..." Louis said cautiously, feeling his boy grip his hand a bit tighter.

"Hey guys, you alright?" Zayn asked nonchalantly. Bless him.

"Yeah, about as okay as we could be considering what just happened." Louis laughed dryly, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. About that...Is that like, a thing that happens often around here?" Niall asked, fiddling with the top of the pizza box.

"Well uh..yeah, kinda. But it's not like..we don't just-"

"We love each other." Harry exclaimed from behind him, his first time speaking they had come down. Liam heaved out a breath and leaned back against the couch.

"Oh thank god, I was hoping you weren't just fuck buddies, That could make things quite awkward."

"Yeah, because this isn't awkward at all..." Harry mumbled, still hiding his face behind the older boy. Louis laughed and brought their fingers laced together up to his face so he could kiss Harry's knuckles. He sat down on the edge of the couch, petting his lap and motioning Harry to sit down. He did as instructed, crawling up into his lap like a baby koala.

"It really isn't a huge deal to be honest. I mean, you've heard all of us wanking or having sex at one point or another." Zayn shrugged. Harry nestled his face into Louis' neck, shielding his face from the boys.

"Yeah, but we haven't walked in on you balls deep in someone before."

"Or with someone balls deep in you." Harry quipped, cringing. Niall barked out a loud laugh, smile spreading across the other boys faces as well.

"Listen, yeah this might've been a bit awkward. And yeah, I probably could've gone my entire life without seeing Harry come all over his damn butterfly, but shit happens, okay? We get it." Zayn sympathized, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, and I probably shouldn't have barged into the bathroom in the first place, so this is probably mostly on me." Niall remarked, standing up as well and opening the box of pizza. They had such great friends. Liam turned to look at them; Harry piled into Louis' lap, one hand holding Louis' and the other holding onto the neck of his shirt. Louis rubbed Harry's back and smoothed his thumb over Harry's hand, looking back up at him.

"And you love each other?"

"I've never loved anyone more." Louis replied quickly. He could feel Harry smile against his neck, hands becoming less tense and his eyes opening again. He untucked himself from Louis' chin and smiled up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, really." Louis smiled fondly at him, leaning in to press their lips together. Everything was okay now, his boy wasn't hyperventilating anymore, his best friends were still his best friends, and everything was okay in the world.

"I totally called that though Niall, didn't I?" Zayn smirked, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box Niall laid on the counter. Harry got up, wiggling out of Louis' lap and into the kitchen to get plates and napkins. (He might be a bit shaken up still, but he's a bit of a clean freak. Sue him.)

"Oh my god, how long ago was that?? That must've been a year ago!" Niall laughed, taking a bite out of his pizza. Louis raised his eyebrows at them, scratching his head.

"Well let's find out. Lou, how long ago did you and Harry get this apartment?" Zayn winked at him, turning and running when Louis chased after him.

****

Later that night as they were all sitting out in the backyard around the fire, wrapped in blankets, Harry actually started to open up about what had happened.

"So how did you even get in the apartment in the first place? Wasn't the door locked?" He questioned, turning his stick over the fire so his marshmallow wouldn't burn.

"Nah, it was open. That kind of worried me in the first place because I know how weird you are about that." Niall laughed, taking a sip of his beer. Harry looked over at Louis with his you're-in-trouble face.

"You didn't lock the door behind you?"

"We came in at the same time!"

"You came in behind me!" Harry laughed at him, flicking him in the side.

"We were tired, alright? You started asking about a shower so it must've slipped my mind. My bad. It won't happen again, my love." Louis kissed behind Harry's ear, causing him to squeal and tilt his head sideways so he could capture his lips in a real kiss. The boys groaned.

"So this is what we're going to have to endure from now on? You two being absolutely disgusting in front of us?" Zayn whined, looking over at Louis, unimpressed.

"Oh please, this isn't disgusting. You haven't even seen disgusting. You should see what we have in the-"

"Okay Lou, I think that's enough. They've already seen enough of us naked for one day. Time to shut up." Harry's eyes widened, clamping a hand around the older boy's mouth. Louis stuck his tongue out and licked Harry's palm, causing him to squeal and pull his hand away and jump dropping his marshmallow in the process.

"Heyyyyy, now my marshmallow is ruined. I demand you to make me another."

"I'll make it up to you later, sweet pea. After they leave." Louis smiled, grabbing Harry and pulling him back onto his lap.

The boys groaned again and Louis is so  _so_ very in love.


End file.
